Fluid streams, such as air, can carry contaminant material therein. In many instances, it is desired to filter some or all of the contaminant material from the fluid stream. For example, air flow streams to engines (for example combustion air) for motorized vehicles or for power generation equipment, gas streams to gas turbine systems and air streams to various combustion furnaces, carry particulate contaminant therein that should be filtered. It is preferred for such systems, that selected contaminant material be removed from (or have its level reduced in) the fluid. A variety of air filter arrangements (air cleaners) have been developed for such contaminant control.
In many instances, there is limited space for, and shape limitations placed on, the air cleaner; especially for units that are positioned within an engine compartment of a vehicle such as a truck, in use. Since air cleaners typically include a serviceable part, i.e., a removable and replaceable filter element or cartridge, problems can arise if there is not provided sufficient room for opening of, and access to, the air cleaner for servicing.
In general, improvements are sought for air cleaner arrangements, for a variety of vehicles, as new vehicles and new vehicle demands are developed.